Figure 8's
by mysterymuse
Summary: AU spin to Secret Santa. Castle has a surprise for Beckett. Fluff with a little bit of angst.


**A/N: AU spin to Secret Santa. Had this sitting on my computer and figured I'd better post this before winter is officially over.**

* * *

_"Aw, I don't get to see you in action?"_

_"Trust me Castle, it was not pretty."_

* * *

Ugh. The interview with the neighbors didn't yield much, making them no closer than they were when they started.

After slamming the car door with a little more force than necessary and situating herself in her seat, she realized it was quiet. _Too quiet._ She glanced over expecting Castle to be staring at her but instead found an empty seat. What the—?

The James Bond theme song filled the air, and she scrambled for her phone, finding his picture shining through the screen. She hastily slid the answer button and brushed her hair out of her face as she brought the phone to her ear.

"Castle, where are you?" she whispered harshly into the phone.

"Judging by your angry tone, I would like to withhold that information at the moment."

"Castle, we need to get back to the precinct, the boys are waiting."

"They're checking financials, and we don't have any new leads."

"But that doesn't explain why you pulled a Houdini on me?"

"A) I'm flattered to think that you believe me to be as talented as Houdini, and B) I have a surprise."

"Castle, you know I don't like surprises."

"Kate, just listen to me. I think we need to take a break from this case. We're running ourselves ragged. It's almost Christmas and we haven't spent a minute together outside of the precinct since this Santa case."

"Castle, I'm really sorry about that, but you know that work comes first."

"Everything is a dead end right now."

"But what about financials? Maybe something popped," she protested.

"Kate, Ryan and Esposito are perfectly capable of handling things if something does. Come on, can we take a break. Just this once, please? Besides, it's almost Christmas," he pleaded.

Her inner turmoil was torn between saying no, yes, I can't, and why not?

"Castle, I-"

"Kate, I know you want closure for the family and justice for the victim. I do, too, but we need to take a break."

"But we can't just stop, Castle. I mean, you can, but it's my job."

"That's not the point."

"But that's exactly the point! You can't expect me to drop everything to take a break."

"I don't want you to drop everything, Kate. I just want you to relax and enjoy the holiday season for an hour."

Ugh. Why did he have to be so sweet?

"Just an hour?" she asked skeptical.

"Just an hour," he assured her warmly.

"Ok, but this is a one-time thing, got that?"

"Yes, of course, absolutely," he fumbled, his excitement at her acquiescence bubbling through.

* * *

She climbed out of the car, shivering as a blast of cold air blew past.

"Kate!"

She turned and glimpsed Castle pushing through the crowded sidewalk to reach her.

Waiting impatiently, she watched as he struggled to sandwich through two women and their plethora of shopping bags. He tripped gloriously, and she couldn't help but laugh as he scrambled to his feet inelegantly.

"Whew. Alright. You ready?" he exhaled breathlessly, nonplussed about his fall, but grinning widely.

"Where exactly are we going?" she asked warily, picking some fluff of his pea coat.

"Secret, remember?"

"Castle," she warned, arching an eyebrow threateningly.

"Just close your eyes and grab my hand. It's not that far. Trust me," he reeled excitedly, ignoring her threatening tone.

"Fine, but remember, this is a one-time thing," she emphasized, grabbing his hand and shutting her eyes in exasperation.

"Oh, I think I might just change your mind," he said gleefully, leading her carefully.

* * *

"Castle, are we there yet? My eyelids are freezing over."

"Sorry. Just a few more steps. Ok. Stop right there. Keep your eyes closed."

"They're closed!"

"Ok, now open them."

Finally. Her eyes flew open to view the scene before her. "Oh, wow."

Rockefeller Center.

The soft, warm glow of sparkling Christmas lights emanated from the flourishing evergreen in a beautiful spectral of color. Shouts of laughter from the ice rink made her smile, while memories of her and her mother spilled through her thoughts, nostalgia warming her heart.

"I don't know when it was the last time you ice-skated. And I know Christmas is hard with January 9th so close, but I thought we could start a little tradition. Make happy memories."

He looked at her cautiously, not sure if she thought he overstepped.

"It's perfect. Thank you, Castle," she whispered, turning to wrap her arms around him, her heart melting.

He sighed in relief, squeezing her closer. Pulling away, he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Come one, Kate, let me take you ice-skating." _Let me take you some place, Kate. Some place you'll be safe._

He loved her. And she lo—and she was tired of running circles, of him holding his breath, of holding one foot out the door because she was scared. She wanted to dive in. With him.

"Ok," she remarked, letting a small smile slip as she linked her pinky with his.

"You sure?" he asked, squeezing her pinky lightly with his.

"Yeah, I'm sure." _All in._

* * *

It began to snow lightly as they walked hand-in-hand towards the rink. She shivered as a sharp gust of wind swept through her jacket. Castle tugged her closer to him as he moved his arm to rest across her shoulders, warming her in his embrace.

Even at night, Rockefeller Center was hustling and bustling with crowds of people. She and Castle nudged their way to the seating area where others were lacing their skates.

She glanced around at the kids wobbling around on their skates in the rink and smiled at the memory of her own ice-skating debacles. A flash of red hair caught her eye as she instinctively scanned the room and found a familiar face smiling at her.

"Alexis?"

Castle whipped his head around. "Ah, Alexis, perfect timing!" he announced gleefully.

The redhead waved as she made her way towards the couple, a bulky bag hanging from her shoulder.

"It's good to see you Detect-"

"Please call me Kate, Alexis. I think we're way past formalities."

Twin circles of blush blossomed on Alexis' cheek as she nodded her head.

"Kate, it is," she murmured, a small smile forming on the edge of her mouth.

"I'm glad you could make it, Pumpkin," interrupted her father as he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Dad!" came the muffled cry, "I can't breathe."

He chuckled as he let her go, "Hello, to you, too."

Alexis smiled in exasperation while Kate flashed her with a knowing wink.

Castle dug into the bag Alexis had brought, extracting a pair of black skates with Richard Castle stamped on the heel in a contrasting cream-white.

"Is that a pen spraying blood?" Kate asked as she inspected the skates closer and spotted a fountain pen slashing through the "A" in Castle, spouting a pool of blood.

"Yup," he piped, smiling proudly, "to go with the whole murder mystery theme. I designed it myself."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Because I'm awesome like that."

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

"Do I detect sarcasm in your tone?"

"Are you two always like this?" interrupted Alexis as she looked up from the task of tying her own white and blue striped skates.

"Yes," they replied simultaneously.

Alexis smiled, bemused. "I'm gonna head out to the rink. I'll meet you guys out there. Oh, and Dad, don't forget our race."

"Alexis," he replied solemnly, "I would never, ever forget something like our traditional ice-skating race. I follow my life by a code, and not just any code mind you, a code of conduct, and in that conduct, that statutes state that I-"

"Never break promises, give awesome hugs, and never forget a Rex tradition," recited Alexis, patting him on the cheek giving him a peck on his forehead. "Meet you out there, Dad. And maybe this time I'll let you win. Make you look good in front of Kate," she said, winking cheekily at him as she expertly shuffled away on her skates to the rink entrance.

"What do you mean_ let_ me win?" he shouted after her.

"I have no idea what she is talking about," he told Kate while he gazed affectionately in Alexis' direction.

Kate smiled at him good-naturedly as her heart pulled. She loved this side of him, when he was sheathed with the glow of a proud father, all soft, tender, and warm.

"What's a Rex tradition?"

"Oh, it stands for Rick-Lex. Rex traditions are sacred and carried out frequently. They include fencing in the loft, laser tag, movie night every other weekend..."

As he reeled off all of his special and silly antics with Alexis, Kate listened enraptured, soaking in the moments he shared with his daughter. It was like he was giving her a part of him, to her, only her, and liquid warmth suffused her stomach and heart.

"...and of course the Radical Rex Race, where we see who can get from one end of the rink to the other the fastest without bumping into anyone else."

"I'd be happy to play referee, but I need to go rent some skates first. I'll meet you over there."

"Oh, no need. I packed your skates too."

"What did you do? Ransack my closet?"

"Yes and other various wardrobes and dressers. But strangely enough they were nowhere to be found."

She decided to ignore the blatant invasion of privacy as she arched her eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Don't you have better things to do in your free time?"

He lowered his voice as he whispered in her ear, "My dear Detective I think you know exactly what I like to _do_ in my free time."

She felt the heat rush to her cheeks as her breath hitched and heart fluttered. He smiled knowingly as he brushed a kiss along her cheekbone.

"Well, um, then what skates did you bring?" she asked annoyed and flustered.

"Since I had no luck at your apartment, I called your dad."

"You didn't."

"I did, and I asked him if he had your old skates. You know the white ones—the ones I saw in those photos of you and your mom?"

She nodded her head slowly, not sure as to where he was heading.

"Aaaaaaand, " he drawled dramatically, "I was intrigued when he asked me if you wanted your other skates."

Wait.

"It seems, Ms. Katherine Houghton Beckett, you've been holding out on me."

He didn't.

With a flourish, he pulled out a pair of worn, scuffed, but glaringly bright pair of neon green skates from the bottom of the bag.

"Shut the front door."

"No time for dirty talk, strap them on."

* * *

"Did Alexis just do a Figure Eight?" Kate asked, astounded as she watched the redhead glide expertly around the rink.

"She took lessons for years before she decided tight leotards and tiny skirts weren't her thing."

"Wow, she really is something isn't she? Are you sure you're her father?"

"You wound me, Detective."

"Just trying to keep your ego in check," she said laughingly, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Figure Eights are also the shape of the infinity symbol, you know. They call it the lemniscate in math," he expressed nonchalantly, tracing his fingers in mindless patterns on her arm.

Infinity. Forever. Always. She pulled her gaze from the twirling skaters and caught his tender look.

"Nerd," she teased, lacing their hands together, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. _All in._

"Excuse me?" he spluttered, "I don't think I heard that correctly, Lieutenant Chloe."

"Quit while you're ahead, Ricky or the Creaver mask will find you."

"Roger that," he replied quickly, shivering slightly at the memory of the grotesque mask.

She snickered as she began to pull him towards the entrance to the rink.

Her phone rang in her pocket and she halted to a stop as Castle looked at her expectantly.

"You going to get that?"

"No, it can wait," she decided.

A smile broke across his face, lighting up his eyes.

She stepped onto rink, tentatively feeling her way on the ice. Castle laid his hands on her waist as he glided up behind her.

"Ready?" he murmured in her ear, his hot breath warming her chapped cheeks.

She smiled as she nudged her head to lie snugly on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm ready," she affirmed gently pushing off from him, gliding forward, only to trip as the tip of her skate caught in the ice. She lost her balance and gracelessly fell on her rear.

"One of New York's Finest bested by frozen water," teased Castle as he stared appreciatively at her ass as she struggled to stand up.

"Castle!" she hissed, catching his wandering eyes. "Will you just help me up already?"

"With pleasure." He heaved, pulling her so that she stood up straight.

"I don't think I'll be making any lemniscates anytime soon," she huffed as she straightened her coat.

"I think that just might be hotter than you saying fallacious," said Castle.

"Lemniscates," she repeated dripping sultriness.

His throat bobbed as he huskily replied, "Yup, much hotter than fallacious."

* * *

_The infinity symbol is there for the everlasting love we will share with each other, as we grow old together._

* * *

**A/U: Thoughts?**


End file.
